Colour Between the Lines
by Fluffy T. Banchuck
Summary: Sasori wanted to get through college unnoticed. Between writing a blog and gaming online, he finds solace in a fellow gamer who might just be closer than he first thought. [Modern AU]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Believe it or not this story has went through 2 frickity fracking authors before falling, not so gracefully, into my lap. Beautiful isn't it. I'm a last choice but yeah, oh well. Generally I _can't_ write romance, so why has this came to me. Because I can write SasoDei apparently. And I think apparently is the operative word… Let's see how this goes.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_August 13th_

_It's little after half six in the morning, a bit early to be writing anything but I won't have much time throughout the day since I'm going back to college today. I wouldn't say I'm thrilled since last year was a bit of a let down but what else am I meant to do? I mean I could leave since I have a job, albeit just a part time one right now but that could change, and I also have a house. So it's not like I'm homeless. But that's all besides the point, I don't really care for the course and the lecturer is a bit of an idiot and the people who were in last years course (not including those who left partway through) were also idiots. Hopefully a lot of people failed their exams and can't come back, maybe that will spare some of the idiocy. Though maybe not, I never went to look at the marks that people were posting on the page for it on the website, I don't see why you would want to parade the good, possibly bad, score you got in exams. Sure, maybe you did that in high school, but isn't it time to grow up a little now. I really shouldn't be writing this much, its early and I'm not a morning person. So perhaps this is all a bunch of bullshit and I should shut up...Yeah that would be best. Maybe later I'll post more but not right now. So until later…_

Sasori paused, fingers poised over the keyboard. He couldn't think of a word to put at the end of the sentence. Everything seemed a little too cheesy and he really didn't like cheesy endings (or beginnings for that matter), so he just left it. Besides, 'until later' seemed applicable and pretty appropriate since he probably would write more later. Pushing away from his desk, the redhead stood and stretched feeling the muscles in his back popping. It was too early and he really didn't appreciate having to get up early after six weeks of not having too except when he had to work. But now it was back to the grindstone which meant busy trains and people. Lots and lots of people.

Picking up his bag, which had lay in the corner of his room for many weeks since he hadn't used it over the summer, Sasori quickly stuck his laptop inside just incase along with a few other items he often took with him. Nothing really that important. He still had over an hour before he needed to leave to catch the train into town and even then it wasn't a long walk from the central station to his college campus, he just liked to have things ready than be bother by rushing around at the last moment. Unorganised just didn't flow well, he'd been called obsessive by Hidan once or twice, but the albino didn't know shit so Sasori brushed it off and called him a sadist (to which he mutely agreed). Walking out of the room, the redhead headed into the living room of his little one-bedroom flat and dropped the black and white bag onto the couch. Turning the TV on for no other reason than some background noise he puttered about for the next hour getting stuff ready and starting a new sketch in one of the various books he had lying around the living room.

"_What an existence,_" Sasori thought as he flopped down on the couch for a couple of minutes. He debated pulling out the scarlet laptop and booting it up to finished a drawing on there since he spotted his graphics tablet half tucked under his couch, but time was marching on and there was no point. "_Maybe later I can convince Hidan to play DayZ, he's usually never busy._"

Glancing over at the clock at the wall, the redhead heaved himself up off the couch, picking his bag up and collecting his keys from the kitchen and heading out. He was only half way to the train station when he realised that he was without his MP3 and while Sasori would never admit to being one of the people who couldn't live without music being on constantly, but he really was. Waiting for the train without music was awkward and so he couldn't help but wish that it was one of the days that Hidan was in college the same day since they went from different trains stations but usually ended up on the same train. Coincidence was a nice thing. He couldn't be sure if Hidan was in college and so the redhead was stuck with the sound of incessant chatter of people on the platform and the soft noise of the wind.

Leaning against the wall to the ticket office, he pulled out his phone and texted Hidan to make sure:

"_Hey, you in college today or not?"_

"_Not, tomorrow though but only the afternoon,_" was the quick answer. "_Oh and thanks for waking me up._"

Sasori sighed and pocketed his phone just as the train pulled into the station. Slipping into one of the seats, he sat his bag at his feet not trusting the above head holding racks (plus he wasn't _exactly _tall enough to reach them either). Without music blocking out the world, the redhead just sat and stared into space making a mental note to bring a book the next time and also what games he could buy online in the coming month. That was pretty much his life, games, work and college with occasionally hang out with friends.

And people said being 19 was awesome.

Though he couldn't admit he didn't like the life, in fact it suited the redhead just fine. He could work on whatever piece of art he liked, play any game he liked. His co-workers weren't complete asshats and he ran a blog that had more than a few people following it. Suffice to say he was pretty damn satisfied. Sure the teasing of having 'no social' life often came from Hidan (the crazy bastard spent most of his weekends partying) but really, Sasori couldn't care less. He was about halfway to town when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket again.

"_Scratch what I said earlier. I'm not in college tomorrow. So ha,_" it was Hidan in all his taunting nature.

"_Go join a cult...or maybe, better yet, get a job,_" Sasori typed back.

"_Way ahead of you, working on the cult thing. As for a job, fuck no._"

Sighing but smiling, Sasori shook his head. Typical of his friend. Then again Hidan was the type to find a really psychotic and crazy cult and _actually _join it. Mainly for the shits and giggles. Nobody Sasori knew understood the albino which was probably a good thing.

As the train came into the station, Sasori stood so that he wasn't caught in the general filing of people who got up at the last minute instead of preparing beforehand. Despite this though, he still managed to trip over somebody's misplaced bag earning a glare and a scolding 'tch' from a sullen looking women in an ill-fitting suit. Now, Sasori wouldn't say that he was exactly a _nice _person, sure he had his moments where he just wanted everybody away from him but he got along with most people (Hidan being an example), especially if they didn't annoy the heck out of him. Online was even better because it didn't matter what you said because people couldn't see you. Fact remained though, he couldn't stand being glared at by people who were in the wrong, especially since it was their belongings he fell over.

If anything, they should be apologising to him.

But he shot the women a sheepish (if slightly condescending) smile of apology and moved out of the way. He was very happy to be out of the claustrophobic isle of the train and out onto the platform of train station. Sasori actually quite admired the train station, it was one of the big old buildings that had last a long time, something that no doubt would last for a lot longer too. He'd used it in various projects to illustrate points about how art was meant to last forever. After all the city where his college was situated was one of the old ones with the large sandstone buildings and intricately designed columns and archways. Then again there was the invasion of 'modern art' was something that the redhead wasn't all that interested in and as he walked towards the college it was more clear that new buildings were very much an eyesore. But so were most things.

"_And back to this place again,_" Sasori thought as he walked onto campus. "_For yet another year, but it could be worse._"

It was the same classroom so it didn't take Sasori long to navigate the large building. It was something to be said about college, no matter how media portrayed it; it was always very different in from the truth. Slipping into the room, there were a few returns from last year (nobody Sasori spoke too though) so he sat away from the group and proceeded to pull out his laptop and boot it up, mainly to check if he had any emails (something he neglected to do that morning) from any of the various contacts he had from around the world, to his disappointment there wasn't any. So, given the small time he had and the free internet, he sat for the last 10 minutes on the internet playing games.

Snapping the laptop shut, Sasori found his view blocked by the person sitting in front of him.

"_Well this is degrading,_" the redhead thought. "_I've never been blocked by a person's hair before._"

Slipping the laptop into his bag, Sasori leaned on his elbow slightly chewing on the nail of one of his fingers figuring out a way to tell the person in front of him to move and tactfulness was not in the redheads nature. Neither were a decent set of manors for annoyances. Letting out a slight sigh, Sasori smirked and leaned forward a bit.

"Would you mind moving?" Sasori asked deciding a direct approach was better than skirting about.

"Huh," the person turned and Sasori bit back a snort, it was a guy he was talking to (Sasori thought it was a girl...oops). "You asking me?"

"No, not asking, telling. Can you move because I can't see," Sasori snapped.

"That's your problem, un," the blonde snapped back with just as much bite.

Sasori let out a snort of annoyed laughter. That brat. The blonde had turned away again so this time Sasori had to tap him on the back to get him to turn to face the other way.

"What is your problem," the blonde asked.

"Can you move, your obnoxious hair blocks the way for us normal people," Sasori spoke brusquely.

"No, why don't you move since you're so short and can't see over 'abnormal' people," the blonde retaliated.

Sasori was about ready to bite back with another retort but his argument was cut short when their lecturer came into the class. And for the rest of the day the redhead was stuck behind somebody he could barely see over, all the while making mental notes to avoid the blonde for the rest of the class since he seemed to inclined to make trouble for himself and others (notably Sasori that day).

So the first thing the redhead did when he got home that evening was turn on his computer and rant. Something he did rather well.

_...still August 13th_

_I said I'd maybe write more later and up until earlier today I didn't have cause too. Then I was in college and met a rather unfortunate individual. As plenty people know and I'm often reminded, I am by no means the most pleasant person in the world. But I know when to do something out of kindness or even out of simply decency. However it seemed they did not. I'm not deliberately withholding the persons name, I just don't know it. They always say first impressions can be tough and often a necessity (often, not always) but, honestly, this is the worst first impression ever. It might change, though I doubt it. But I'm not looking forward to having to spend the rest of the year with him in the class. Hopefully I won't have to interact with him much...or at all. Stupid brat..._

* * *

**_Note:_ **Currently because I miss Sasori rather a lot, I went back and reread the few chapters he was in and he doesn't once call Deidara a brat in the few moments they're together so where did that come from...Oh well, how was that for a first chapter? Okay, hopefully? Thanks for reading x**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: ***runs in and throws cookies* Here, have them and a new chapter too! Now, I start school on Wednesday so I don't really know how much time I'll have to update, but I'll try for biweekly, sadly there are no promises there though. Sorry. Enjoy the chapter though and thanks for the reviews and follows :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_August 18th_

_Assumptions. I always was prone to making them but then again, if I didn't make them I wouldn't have met quite a few of my friends. Sometimes they end up wrong and then other times they are rather correct. For instance, the brat in my art class who wouldn't know what proper art was if it slapped him in the face (I kind of want to slap him actually). His childish ramblings about 'fleeting art' being better than that which lasts forever is beginning to get on my nerves. And I'm saying by no means am I exactly the easiest person to get on with, as I'm often reminded, but for once this isn't my own stubbornness but rather somebody elses, and don't get me wrong. I perhaps wouldn't mind so much if he wasn't so insistent and stubborn. And while, yes, I will stand by what I believe in; I'm not that dense. Others, clearly, are. I'm happy that today I don't have to put up with his voice (or his hair for that matter) but I wish he would learn some form of manners. Then again, my primary source of social interaction is with Hidan and he has no manners to save himself. I suppose if you think about it, I should be used to it. I guess not. _

_People annoy me, that's a fact. Just some annoy me more than others and certainly ones that can't keep their blonde mouths shut because nobody wants to hear what they say anyway….Should maybe take an etiquette class and learn to act decently in public. I don't really understand why I'm going on about this. I spent two and half days in a classroom with this guy and he's already annoyed me to no end. I guess I'm just glad I have the day off today or else I would probably, literally, slap him. I honestly don't care if that sounds at all stuck up because I'll respect those who deserve it. But right now, he really doesn't. Stupid brat...Ugh, I'm just making myself annoyed over an annoying person and it should be something that really doesn't phase me but, honestly. Anyway, until later..._

Sighing Sasori shut the tabs he had opening and turned away from his computer, propping his legs up on his bed, he looked up to the ceiling. Two and a half days. It really wasn't a long time and yet, somehow, he'd already began to loathe somebody in his class. Now, generally, the redhead wasn't one for loathing people (like hating it simply took up too much effort) but he certainly didn't have time for stuck up idiots who couldn't even come to a simple compromise. And that was pretty much how he'd stayed since leaving college on the Friday afternoon. In such a short space of time he couldn't tell if he'd ever disliked a person more. Maybe, but not that he could recall.

Or that it mattered either.

Still he had the full day off and planned to not think about anything that would annoy him. Besides he was going out that evening and that was at least something to look forward to. As for the rest of the day, no work and nothing to bother him. It was pretty damn decent. Swinging around again and opening up his gaming folder looking for something to play. Hidan was online but like the blonde his class, Sasori couldn't be dealing with the loudmouth nature and it really wasn't because he was annoying (which he was) but, honestly, there was only so much of one annoying person or another that Sasori could put up with. Even with his deliberate ignorance of his friend, the redhead was constantly bombarded by messages from the albino. Most of which being shortened or joke versions of his name.

"What!" Sasori eventually snapped back to Hidan.

"Hi, thanks for paying attention," Hidan returned.

The redhead paused closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, and while the action went unaccounted for he felt it was necessary. Yes, calm yourself Sasori, no need to get annoyed over...well, Hidan of all people. So instead Sasori went back to the conversation on the screen. In the moments that the redhead had been vaguely AFK***** Hidan had yet again went into 'send as many messages as possible to get recipients attention' mode. It was something that didn't really bother Sasori (since he was guilty of doing the same thing before) but coming from Hidan, whose most common comment was "Hellooooo?" it was rather obnoxious.

"What do you want?" Sasori asked.

"Wanna come out tonight or at least come to mine? Not just 'hung out' in ages…" Hidan replied.

"Why? All we'd end up doing is gaming which I can do in my own home….alone….undisturbed….away from you," Sasori made that last part obvious.

There was a few moments pause between Hidan's answer and Sasori couldn't help but hope he had deterred his obnoxious friend into submission. Sure a hope though was unfounded by Hidan's snarky reply.

"Aw shit, my heart bleeds for you. It really does."

"Love the sarcasm, much appreciated," Sasori shot back.

"I know, fucking awesome right?" there was another momentary pause. "How about we head into town, y'know the bar down from your college. That place is cool...right…"

Sasori knew the place he was talking about, it wasn't really a _bar _so to speak, more a gentle pub used by businessmen and college students. Hidan wasn't exactly the business type (he could barely make four sentences before 'fuck' or 'shit' came out of his mouth) and his abysmal attendance of college barely scraped the bottom of the barrel. Though he certainly went out more than the redhead, albeit with Kakuzu whom he fought more than he got on with, but it was out nonetheless. With his legs tucked up, Sasori span aimlessly on his chair debating over whether he could actually be bothered….which he couldn't.

Then again, this would be the fourth or fifth time that Sasori had knocked back Hidan (mainly because Hidan was an annoying pratt at times) so it wouldn't be fair to say no...again...for the millionth time. Sighing, the redhead spun round a few times in his chair before facing the keyboard again and typing slowly and one handedly.

"Fine, what time?"

"Um...Meet at 8ish?" Hidan asked.

"Okay, fine."

Sasori knew, no doubt, that Hidan would be celebrating managing to bate the young redhead out of his home for the night. Why it was such a big deal really confused Sasori. Some people just preferred to be inside more than out, just because Hidan was such an extrovert, didn't mean that everybody else was. Sasori shut the chat after that and went offline so that he wouldn't have to put up with Hidan for the rest of the day and while it might have been mean, the redhead didn't care. He just went back to browsing through games to play.

-0-

Well the bar exceeded Sasori's expectations….For being as dull as tar. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an over statement but, honestly, it really was pretty much what Sasori had been expecting when he reluctantly agreed to go out in the first place. Even then, he expected it to at least be a little more exciting. Then again it _was _Monday night so what was to be expected from that. Not much, that was for sure.

"Can we just leave?" Sasori asked eventually. "This place is boring."

"For once, I actually agree. This is why we shouldn't bother going out on weekdays," Hidan agreed whilst flipping through emails on his phone.

"Or ever," Sasori muttered.

Hidan either didn't hear his friend or the more likely option being he had heard and just didn't care but agreed anyway. The two swiftly left the bar and wandered down the street. It wasn't especially late but the sun was dipping behind the buildings slowly, casting shadows over the streets. The two males made their way down different streets looking for a place to spend a few short hours. But nowhere seem at all appealing, most of the clubs were open but it wasn't the places that either Sasori or Hidan (or anybody they knew) haunted and tended to avoid.

The two eventually settled on a small restaurant/bar place just a bit away from the central train station. Both men were settled away into a corner of the room, not exactly talking. Hidan was buried on his phone (the place had free wifi after all, why not use it) and Sasori was staring off into space occasionally sipping at the drink he'd ordered.

"Who's the guy you're bitching about?" Hidan asked out of the blue.

"Hn?" Sasori replied looking up.

"The guy...you've been bitching about on your blog," Hidan replied turning his phone to face the redhead.

Sasori frowned but took the phone from Hidan and scanned the open page on the device. Letting out a short sigh, the redhead placed the phone down on the table and leaned back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling.

"It's nothing," Sasori replied. "Just some idiot in my class."

Hidan snorted and picked his phone back up, continuing to read through the post. It wasn't an unknown fact that Hidan read Sasori's blog posts, it was just kind of annoying. Heck, the redhead actually changed his URL every couple of months so that Hidan wouldn't find him. But, sadly, the albino was surprisingly computer savvy (well he was meant to be taking a programming course so it sort of went without saying). So, indeed, every so often Sasori would find the page spammed by messages from his friend. It was annoying to say the least. Though it didn't happen often.

Sasori looked up to see Hidan smirking with his head down, once again reading the new blog post. The redhead rolled his eyes, the entertainment his friend got out of those posts was of little concern or question of its writer. Besides it was just a blog to use to vent his feelings and anger on the world where he couldn't and because the internet was already so full of crap, why not add more into the mix. Hell, other than Hidan, Sasori wasn't even sure if people paid the slightest bit of attention to him.

"I think you like him," Hidan broke through the redheads though.

"Have you suddenly become a girl?" Sasori snapped back. "Because "liking somebody" is, if I'm correct, typically what girls talk about. Also, have you suddenly regressed to a small child on a school playground?"

Hidan simply laughed and set his phone down on the table and leaned forward, his chin resting on his hands as he grinned up at the glaring redhead who stared him down. The two stayed in this position until Sasori looked away, even not looking directly at Hidan he could see the albino's grin out the corner of his eyes. So he choose to ignore it, instead pulling his own phone out to help ignore the grinning idiot to his left (well, he certainly knew a lot of idiots in his life.)

"You fucking like him," Hidan said quickly.

Sasori slammed his phone down and turned to face Hidan. It was very rare that the redhead got angry (despite the whole 'redheads have temper' charade), so usually he was rather level headed and sort of mellow. So to have him suddenly snap round was a strange turn of events. But hey! If somebody was constantly be accusatory, it wasn't as though the redhead would just sit there and let it happen. Hidan seemed to get a kick out of teasing the redhead though, he sat back and simply smirked at his rather annoyed friend.

"What makes you think that?" Hm? What possibly makes you think i even want to _associate _myself with his likes? Where do you get the idea that I like him. Please; present me with you infallible knowledge," the redhead asked folding his arms. "Entertain me."

Hidan opened his mouth as though to start a sentence but paused and ended up looking like a deer caught in headlights but sitting with his mouth open and eyes flickering left and right trying to come up with some form of comprehensible and vaguely logical answer. Sadly, however, logic was certainly not Hidan's strong point. Or at least, it wasn't at that exact moment in time.

"You just do," was the final answer from the albino and Sasori sighed shaking his head.

"You're honestly pathetic sometimes Hidan. _Sometimes._ However, to counter your whole "love/hate" ideals, I will say this. No. Simple as that. Maybe someday, sure. But right now. That guy is a brat, you're an idiot and I _don't _like him," Sasori said before sighing a little and looking down at his phone.

It was nearing the times where the last trains left central station for the night and if Sasori didn't catch that, then it would mean spending a night at Hidan's place in the center of the city and while the redhead didn't mind his friends flat (it wasn't as bad as some people might have assumed), he just prefered his own home better. So bidding Hidan a short farewell (in the form of 'go on Steam*** **tomorrow morning'), paying for his drink and then heading off towards the train station.

The platform was virtually empty except for a few semi-drunk people, a couple of business people and girls who looked as though they were more make up than person. Leaning against one of the huge pillars that held up part of the roof, Sasori stared on down the platform thinking about what Hidan had said.

_...Still August 18th_

_I really don't believe in love. Which may sound sad but hear me out. It takes time and effort. I don't want to place time and effort into something that ultimately might fall apart. There's not much else I can say on this other than I'd rather try to make something of myself before I 'fall in love' with anybody, let alone the blonde brat (stupid Hidan suggested that). But that's above everything and I really couldn't care less at the end of the day. Seem self-center or what not, maybe but seriously I don't really understand why people waste their time on it. But that might just be me._

* * *

* AFK - Away from Keyboard  
* Steam is a network which you can buy games and play them on, you can also add friends and chat on it.

Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **I was meant to update on Saturday 23rd (August) but I was sick that weekend and then was busy during the week. So sorry for the delay and the quality of this chapter, it's still in the introduction phase of things. So bear with me.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_August 20th_

_It's been exactly a week since I've been back at college for the year and is it any more spectacular than last year. Certainly not, it's honest to god the same contrived idiocy I dealt with last year. Then again, the course is a little more interesting and a lot of the quote unquote 'slackers' were dropped so it's not all bad. But then there is that stupid blonde idiot and anybody reading this is probably sick of me going on about him and I would stop doing so if he didn't annoy me constantly. Luckily the more projects I'm forced to do, the less time I have to spend around him. Thankfully. And even more thankfully there are no collaborations to be done so I don't actually have any reason to go near him. Which is the upside. The downside. He actually makes attempted to talk to me. And this is where I get told I'm being rude or obnoxious or whatever else may come my way. I don't want him to talk to me. He annoys me and even more so the one day I saw one him my edits, he told me it was good and then the next day proceeds to call me 'danna' which I have been informed means, roughly, 'master'. And whilst, yes, it is an honorable title to hold for somebody. To me, coming from him, it falls into the category of 'what even'. But that aside, for the moment, I'm slightly happy to the afternoon off and, right now, I do not feel like documenting what happened in a classroom. So, until later…_

Closing the tab, Sasori logged into Steam and scrolled through the numerous games he owned. He'd been using the system for a few years and in that time had accumulated a number of different games, mostly bought in sales and the such. Slipping on his headphones, Sasori settled on a game about ninjas. Honestly it was a bit of a duff game since it was from a franchise he wasn't a part of but it had been gifted by Hidan a few months back and he'd never really played it. But hey, boredom affected even the most intelligent of people. He was only playing for little over 20 minutes when he was messaged by one of the people he had added as a 'friend' online. Despite not talking to almost all. However this was one of the few people Sasori actually talked to (well typed, but it wasn't to be disputed). And it wasn't Hidan.

Pausing his game, Sasori turned to his second computer screen and quickly replied to the short message of 'hey' from _TheBurningCactus._

"Hi," Sasori wrote before quickly turning back to his game.

It was a sort of pointless move though since a couple of seconds later another message popped up. Sighing, but not in unhappiness, Sasori exited the game and turned back to the conversation he was having. The user under the tag TheBurningCactus (Sasori just knew them as Cactus for shortness sake) was somebody he'd met whilst playing 'Path of Exile' and at first Sasori had certainly been annoyed by the person since they always got in the way which usually caused Sasori, himself, to die. However over the past few months, TheBurningCactus and Marionette-Gebieter***** (Sasori's gamertag) had formed a mighty team. It would be a better partnership had Sasori possessed a mic and Skype, but he was without either so there was that.

"How you been?" Cactus asked.

"Not bad," Sasori wrote back. "Started college last week again. It's the same by the way. Same as last year. Yay."

"Hey same! Different one from last year yeah, better course than in my old college and besides the professors in that were crap," Cactus replied.

Sasori laughed. He knew that feeling. It was more high school than college but being cursed with crappy teachers seemed to follow him about. Well, either bad or hated him. A weird mentality the redhead held and it was usually for people taking an adverse like to him. Mostly because of Hidan. he had a weird habit of driving people away (but then again, he was a bit of a freak in an outward way) so Sasori hadn't had many friends to say the least.

Looking back to the screen, Sasori saw that cactus had left a few more messages but had gone offline. Closing the tab, more people came online but the redhead wasn't in the mood for doing anything so went offline and opened the internet. Generally, he didn't use the internet that much except for gaming or occasionally doing research tasks or studying. But other than that, Sasori was in avoidance of pretty much all social media. Things like that just didn't interest him. After all who really wanted to know what somebody was doing 24/7. He could hear his phone buzzing on his drawers behind him and (no doubt) it was just Hidan, maybe Itachi, asking some question or other. Possible just badgering him for the sake of it.

Slipping his headphones around his neck, the redhead swung round to grab his phone. Sure enough there were several messages from Hidan and two from Itachi.

"_I should really look at my phone more often_," Sasori thought.

He replied to Itachi, it was just a question to sort out an argument though why he (Itachi) thought that the redhead care was beyond him. Then came to the tedious task of replying to Hidan. Half the time, Sasori didn't care. Didn't reply because halfway through replying to one text, Hidan would send 4 (the albino typed at the speed of a friggin train). Setting it on silent and tossing the phone away, Sasori turned around and went back to browsing the internet.

Everything was just so menial and mundane. Write his blog, play online or alone, go to work, draw, do commissions, occasionally reply to emails. Most days were spent in his bedroom on the computer. Something, admittedly, his family were completely against but then again they weren't around much.

Yes, living alone and being 19 wasn't all it was cracked up to be. But then again, was anything? Signing into some music streaming site, the redhead decided to fritter away the morning with music and drawing. After all, there was nothing better to do.

-0-

The next time Sasori looked up he had a stiff neck and cramp in his wrist. Stretching, Sasori turned to swing round and grab his phone off his bed, he'd been meaning to get an actual clock but never got around to it. Oddly the redhead was unphased by the fact it was nearly half 6 at night and when he'd began drawing it was little past 12. It wasn't unusual for that to happen, music just made the day seem timeless (in the sense that one second was actually a whole hour). Sasori sighed and stood up, place the phone on his desk he exited his bedroom and headed into the kitchen.

Pulling a glass from the shelf by the door, the redhead jumped onto the counter and pouring a drink. Now when Sasori thought of a mundane life, he never really thought of his own. Shows what he knew. Setting the glass down, the redhead leant back on one of the cupboards, he looked up at the faded paint on the ceiling and the chipped wood of the counter. All of those things were so pointless.

Walking out of the kitchen and back into his room, he noted that his phone was once again alight with texts but he choose to ignore them and actually try to do some of the college work he had been set. Now normally Sasori was smart about things, knew when and when not to get into a situation, when to do school work and when to chill out. But for some reason over the last few days his ethic to work was at an all time low. Which was weird since, honestly, it was _art _and there wasn't anything he liked better than art (gaming was a close second).

After an hour of trying and failing to do the coursework, Sasori gave up. Couldn't concentrate and simply didn't care. Bunging it back into his bag, he tossed the article to end of his bed and ignored it. He was once again ready to immerse himself into the world of the internet and games but the buzzing of his phone on the plastic of his bag couldn't be ignored. Turning, he picked up the white phone to find Hidan phoning him. Sighing, the redhead answered.

"No," and hung up.

Stretching over, Sasori hid the phone under his pillow and chose to ignore it because no doubt the albino would call back more than once. Eventually Hidan would give up and go annoy somebody else (like Kakuzu for instance) and leave the redhead in peace.

Logging into Steam, Sasori noted that Cactus was online. He was tempted to ask to join one of the games but he didn't really feel like gaming at that moment in time. Instead he sent Cactus a message.

"Hey, how come you disappeared earlier?"

"My internet stopped working, it does that. But when it started working again you had gone offline. Yeah," Cactus replied almost instantaneously.

"Okay, that explains it," Sasori smiled inwardly. "What you doing?"

There was a few moments between the messages before the loud 'bleep' of notification jumpstarted Sasori out of his daydream.

"I was playing TWD but I finished the episode and the next one isn't out yeah," Cactus replied.

"TWD? The Walking Dead. Point and click games, yeah fun," Sasori thought dryly but replied with. "Oh, when's the next one out?"

"Dunno, just have to wait I guess," Cactus replied.

Sasori nodded even though nobody was around to see it. Slight issue with online friends was that they weren't around to see reactions. With Hidan he was always around, his over the top reactions were entertaining and he always seemed to find everything as a bit of a joke. Talk about living each day as though it were the last. But the redhead lacked . . . emotional connection? What a weird concept.

_. . .Still August 20th_

_Okay, I retract my last statement a few days ago when I said I didn't understand why people wasted their time on love. I completely understand now. It's so they don't sound like lonely idiot when they talk about being alone. It all makes sense now. Which I guess, in the most part, makes a little bit of sense. So what about people like me? Hm, sort of always feeling alone. Ever since I was young.I wouldn't say I felt alienated because I didn't.I didn't used to be so adverse to the whole "fall in love" thing, it just sort of wore off. Besides who wants a single person to tell you what to do or get in the way of making decisions._

_Now who sounds like the lonely one now. I guess that would be me. I have friends and when psychologists say that people are naturally social creatures, they aren't wrong. So why is it easier to talk to a person hiding behind a screen than standing in front of them. Answer that and I'll give up art . . . Okay, not really._

* * *

**Note:** ***** - Translates to Puppet Lord/Master (In German for some reason)

Bad chapter is bad *cries* I'm really sorry it's so bad but I sort of lost steam under that one. It will get better! I promise! I also promise to try to update quicker since it was a stupidly long time for an update. I've just been so busy. Anyway, thank you for reading xx


End file.
